


【求RP点梗五】⑪Once upon a Time, There was a Great Smith Living in a High Tower.

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar is a bad guy, Horror, M/M, Númenor is in danger, Second Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第二纪元【出场人物】Annatar//Celebrimbor【配对组合】A//C【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年1月29日【总计字数】1197【前言备注】依然没有补完第二纪元的故事_(:зゝ∠)_~原本是篇恐怖故事，改了改还是像鬼故事_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】⑪Once upon a Time, There was a Great Smith Living in a High Tower.

托尔埃瑞西亚落下一颗种子，

它远渡重洋而来，

在埃尔达泷迪靠岸。

明雅图尔接过西方的祝福，

将它埋在一处，

阿美尼洛斯的空阔庭院内。

祖母之名，

同新生之树，

王是否依然怀念着她？

诸王之城的庭院里，

开满了小小的白花，

点缀着金色的宫宇。

一年复一年，

黄金之城，

都在她的庇佑之下……

“哦，闭嘴！你怎么可以唱这首歌！”男孩一把捂住了欧尔的嘴，这些遥远的曲调，在口口相传时已变得模糊不清。但细细听来，依然有着不属于这个时代的特殊元素。

“为什么不可以唱？”欧尔放下折到一半的白纸花。

“你傻啊，他们会把你当成忠贞派，祭给米尔寇大人！你会被活活烧死，很疼的。”男孩一把捏烂那朵半成品。

“什么时候魔苟斯也变成大人了？你干什么？！”

“老师！老师！欧尔是个叛徒！他是个忠贞派！”男孩万分惊恐地冲出了宿舍。

“欧尔，你在干什么？”闻声赶来的老师也如同学一般，他们仿佛看见了鬼怪。

“老师，就是他！他在唱《白树花开》！他在唱禁歌！”上铺的孩子翻身下来指证。

“欧尔，他们这么说。老师，作为老师……唉，你们难道不知道祭祀大人今天在学堂里巡视吗？”老师担心地四处张望，“欧尔，别傻了。听话，这对我们都很重要。”老师把孩子们都轰上了床铺，为他们掩好门，匆忙厉害了。

秋风吹得房门吱吱呀呀，远方好似传来歌声。虽然这歌词不是他们熟悉的任何一种语言，但欧尔却能听懂风的低语。

哦呀，

你们看！

远处的葱茏的植被下，

藏着谁的国度呀？

无论是不死者还是凡人，

我都会征服他。

高耸的塔顶，

垂下了一头乌黑的长发。

仅用三言两语，

就能攻破他们的铜墙铁门。

哦呀，

你们看！

冬青郡的傻孩子呐，

都围在天赋宗师的身边。

他教与孩子的技能，

能让时间都停下脚步。

可傻孩子们都忘了，

这一切都是有代价的。

这群孩子当中，

还有那个自视过高的领主。

哦呀，

你们看！

昔日多么伟大的精灵，

也终究沦为盘中餐。

他不过是前进路上，

一个小小的垫脚石。

要是成了绊脚石，

马上就会被踢下棋盘。

他纵使能察觉我的想法，

也没有阻止我的力量。

“哦呀，你们看！这里也有一些柴薪。”黑色的长袍绣着金色的暗纹。明明没有光源，他的身形却异常清晰。

“塔尔-迈荣大人！”

“塔尔-迈荣大人！”

“你杀掉了城里的孩子，让高塔里的工匠眼睁睁地看着这一切！”欧尔惊得满头大汗。

“哦，孩子，你真聪明。没错，后来……我把那位工匠也杀了，并且我为他准备了更好的礼物。”祭祀邪笑着在左手点亮一团暗红色的火焰，他的背后一位高大战士的身形若隐若现，“这是背叛者的下场，流离失所的灵魂将永远被我锁囚，卑贱的火焰之魂将永远不得安息！”

【住手！索伦！】鬼魂仿佛在嘶吼，可现实中却听不见他一点儿声音。

学堂的宿舍燃起了熊熊大火，他们都说那是“忠贞派”触怒了米尔寇大人，大人发怒而降下的灾祸。

哦呀，

你们看！

宁洛丝被砍倒啦，

金色的庙宇建了起来。

伟大的塔尔迈荣能呼风唤雨，

西方的众神顶什么用呢？

参拜米尔寇大人吧，

参拜你们的祭祀吧。

想要在这乱世中求生存，

就说自己是忠王派，

保命要紧啊！


End file.
